You Keep Saying That
by saule-pleureur
Summary: You can read this without having read 'Dealing With It' but it is a sequel. Ron and Hermione are together and have returned to Hogwarts for their seventh year. Very fluffy stuff!
1. One Year

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of this.

**First chapter, enjoy it! Well, you can still read this without having read "Dealing With It" but it is a sequel.**

One Year 

His head resting on his arms, he just sat there watching her read. She sat in her favourite spot in the library on a windowsill in front of a big window. Her honey coloured curls sparkled in the sunlight, her eyes were excited as they always were when she read. A soft smile played on her rosy lips. Absent mindedly she discarded a strand of her hair behind her ear. Her every movement made him shiver. From time to time she batted her long black lashes that enframed her deep chocolate eyes. Her beauty was stunning to him.

She had accepted him sitting there and staring at him some time ago. First she had been embarrassed and had told him not to stare at her all the time but when he had whispered in her ear that he just loved watching her and that he had the chance to look after her like that she had agreed to him joining her in the library. Secretly she loved it.

They had been sitting there like that for more than an hour and neither of them really got tired of it but it was time for dinner soon.

"Shall we go?" Hermione asked standing up and putting her book on a shelf.

"Huh?" Ron said, coming out of his daze.

"Dinner, Ron." She just laughed and Ron stood up.

"Oh good." Ron grinned.

They smiled at each other. The sun was already setting and sending a beautiful golden and red light into the library which was completely deserted except for the two of them.

"You are so stunningly beautiful." Ron said softly and moved a step towards her.

"You keep saying that. But thanks once again." She smiled and blushed. "You do not look too bad either."

"You keep saying that." Ron replied and closed the space between them.

It was always like that. They were comfortable with each other but still butterflies kept flying through their bodies when they were together and they both still shivered pleasantly when they kissed.

They would stay in the library for another few minutes snogging everytime they spent their afternoons there. They would miss half of dinner and would rush into the Great Hall, faces flushed.

They were together for nearly one year now. It had taken them long enough to get that right but eventually they had managed to do it. They had gone through jealousy and other bad things together, even a war. And with everything they lived through together they had grown closer to each other. They had confessed their love for one another out in the pouring rain.

.-.-.-.

"_Hermione, come on, it's pouring!"_

_She did not speak or move._

_Flashes of light covered the sky and a loud roll of thunder made Hermione wince. Ron saw the panic in her eyes._

"_Hermione…" Ron said softly and walked over to her. He closed his arms around her and she buried her soaked head in his chest. "You are scared of thunderstorms?"_

_She nodded and tightened her grip around him when another roll could be heard. Ron smiled._

"_I love you Hermione."_

_The moment was there. It had been easy. He had not even thought about what he was saying but he had done it. Maybe that was listening to your heart. His timing had never been better._

_She looked up at him and the scared expression changed. She was beaming brightly. Ron smiled down at her and stroked her cheek._

"_You don't know how long I have been waiting to hear that."_

"_Well, I have an idea, I think…"_

"_I love you too."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Sounds good."_

"_Sounds _really _good."_

_Ron bent down and kissed her lips. Her tiny figure felt so right in his arms. Her hands were in his hair._

_The rain kept pouring down on them but they did not care._

.-.-.-.

Ron smiled at the memory as it spun in his head. He wanted to be with Hermione for the rest of his life and he was wondering whether she thought that far as well.

He would not be Ron if he did not worry about things that were pretty clear to everyone else.

And he would not be Ron if he did not think about whether he was good enough for Hermione.

There was nothing else in this world that mattered more to him than Hermione being happy.

.-.-.-.

**Thank you for reading the first chapter! You can see where this story is leading. It might have been a bit boring for people who read "Dealing With It" but I won't use too many flashbacks from the story, only a few. I love reviews!**

**Kisses,**

**saule-pleureur**


	2. Is it about time to youknowwhat?

**Is it about time to…?**

They were sitting in the common room. It was Friday night and everyone had already headed to bed but Ron and Hermione used to stay awake a little longer than the others to have some time alone. Hermione was reading a book and Ron just sat beside her holding her hand and staring into the fire.

"Hermione?"

"Mhm." she mumbled and turned a page not looking up from her book.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Everything." she replied and finally looked at him.

"Well…" he shifted uncomfortably in his seat and released her hand. A worried expression appeared on Hermione's face.

"Is something wrong, Ron?" she asked.

"No, not exactly."

"Then spill it out."

He blushed furiously and looked away.

"I love you."

Hermione grinned. "Yeah, I already knew that."

"Good."

"That was all?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"Ron. Just say it." Hermione said and rolled her eyes.

"I - um, I - You know, I don't want you to think that I'm a pervert or something but-" he stopped and looked at her.

Suddenly it dawned on her what he was going to say and she blushed her eyes widening.

"Oh." she said.

"Yes, oh." he laughed nervously. There was a small awkward silence like they had not had one for one entire year now.

"I just wanted to ask you if you thought you were ready to… sleep… with me sometime soon? I mean we have been together for nearly one year now and I really love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life and – "

Dreading the answer he shielded his head with his arms in case she would hit him or something. He closed his eyes and waited for the thunderstorm to come. But nothing happened.

"I've been thinking about that… topic for quite a while now as well." said a quiet voice from beside him. He stared at her his jaw dropping.

Composing himself he said excitedly: "Really?"

"Yes…" she said embarrassed.

"That's great!" Ron exclaimed and grinned. She had to laugh.

"I thought you were going to hit me or something." he added.

"Oh Ron, I'd never hit you."

"You did quite a few times."

"Only when you deserved it."

"So…" Ron said moving closer to her taking her hand.

"I think - I think I'm really ready." Hermione said and smiled. He smiled back at her and kissed her.

He placed his hands on her thighs and slowly moved them up to her hips kissing her more passionately.

"Not now, Ron."

"Oh right."

She returned to her book and he rested his head in her lap while she stroked his red hair absentmindedly.

.-.-.-.

**Oh, I know it's very short but I don't really know what to write next and I wanted to update! Thanks for reading anyway. Please review!**

**Kisses,**

**saule-pleurer**


	3. Boy Talk

**A new chapter after all this time...**

**Boy Talk**

The following days Ron and Hermione kept smiling at each other shyly whenever their glances met accidently in class or during the meals. Everytime they blushed a bright red and looked away from each other quickly, knowing exactly what the other one was thinking about. It was as if a new wave of their love was washing over them, they were about to take their relationship to a new level and that made both of them happy. The change in their behaviour around each other was a bit strange for both of them but not in a bad way. It was exciting.

Harry had sensed the changed atmosphere around his two best friends as well. Today Harry and Ron had a free period while Hermione sat in her Arithmancy class.

"Hey, Ron." Harry said casually. Ron looked at him with a confused expression.

"Didn't we already say 'hi' this morning?" he asked.

"Yes we did." Harry chuckled. "It wasn't meant like 'Hello, Ron' but more like 'Hey, Ron, you wanna tell me something?', you know?"

"Oh" Ron said, blushing "right..."

"You and Hermione behave so differently these days. Quite strange."

"I know."

Silence.

"So, why's that?" Harry pressed.

"I... don't know if I can tell you." Ron blushed an even deeper shade of red and looked out of the window of the common room.

Harry's eyes widened in excitement and he began to laugh hysterically.

"You two did it! Oh my..., it was about time!" he almost yelled. Then his face changed into grimace. "Yuk, ugh, you did it... Didn't wanna think 'bout that, I guess..."

Ron looked at him, a shocked expression on his face. "What did we do?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"No I don't"

"You two.. well... didn't you... sleep with ea-"

"No!"

"Oh." Now Harry grinned a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I thought that was the cause of your strange behaviour. So what is it then?"

"Well, you weren't too far away from the truth..."

"Uuuh." Harry said and a wide grin spread over his face. "So you had a _talk_ about _that_."

"Yes, guess you're right..." Ron looked out of the window again, his ears turning purple.

"You already know when it's gonna happen?" Harry asked.

"No. But she said she's ready, so... Hopefully soon."

"I'm happy for you, that's great. You know, sex is one of the best things in the-" He stopped abruptly when he realized what he had just said.

Ron's shocked and furious expression told him that he had given away too much.

"You." Ron managed to get out. His hands were balling into fists.

"Hey Ron, don't forget I'm your best friend. Ha ha, come on, you can't be angry with me..."

"You slept with my little baby sister."

"She's not a baby, Ron. Hell, she really isn't..."

"I know, but still... She's too young."

"She's just one year younger than you."

"She's not ready for that."

"How yould _you _know that, hm?"

"She..."

"Aren't you glad that it happened with me instead of one of these idiots who walk around our school?"

"Yeah, guess I am..."

"You see."

"Guess I do. But I'm still angry that you didn't tell me earlier."

"I knew how you would react, so I didn't."

Ron sighed. "I'm nervous, Harry. I don't wanna make mistakes."

"Yeah, I can understand that. I felt exactly like that."

"So, can you help me somehow?"

Silence.

"I won't practice with you."

"Yuk, what are you thinking!?"

**Thank you very much for reading. If anyone has a great idea where this story could be heading, please tell me because I really want to go on but I don't know how... I always love reviews. Kisses.**

**saule-pleureur**


	4. Girl Talk

Now who would have thought of this? The next chapter is the...

**... Girl Talk**

Silently Hermione worked on her homework. She was concentrated as always but that didn't stop Ginny from interrupting her. Harry and Ron had gone to the Quidditch pitch to work on a new strategy Harry wanted to try.

Ginny and Hermione were sitting in the common room and Ginny appeared to be dead bored.

"Hermione."

"Mhm." was all Ginny got for an answer.

"What are you doing?" Ginny said in a whiny voice.

"What do you think I'm doing, Ginny?" Hermione said, already irritated.

"Homework?" Ginny smirked, satisfied that Hermione had looked up from her parchment and was now talking to her.

"Yes, right, homework that's due to tomorrow, so would you mind?"

"I actually would, yes." Ginny laughed and Hermione groaned in response.

"What do you want to do, Ginny?"

She had given up. She sometimes was easy to distract. Ginny smirked again.

"Don't know. Just talk a bit."

"'bout what?"

"How about boys?"

"Ugh, no thanks, I don't want to hear all your 'Harry's so cute' and 'It's true love' stories again, sorry."

Ginny looked a bit pissed but forgot about it soon enough.

"Then we'll just talk about you and your boy." she said smiling an evil smile.

"No, we're not. Not here."

"Then let's go to the dormitory"

"No, Ginny, just let it go, please. Let's talk about something else."

"Are you going to do it sometime soon?"

"I think McGonagall gave us a huge pile of homework."

"Are you trying to avoid my questions?"

"Did you like dinner tonight?"

Her eyes bulged. "You already did it! You and Ron had s-"

"GINNY! Shut up!"

"If you don't go to the dormitory with me..."

"Ginny..." Hermione said in a threatening voice.

"...then I'm afraid I'll have to shout through the whole common room..."

"You wouldn't. You wouldn't. You-"

"...that you and Ron ALREADY HAD S-"

"SSSH! Alright, let's go..."

Laughing to herself Ginny got up and bounced towards the stairs that led up to the girl's dormitories. Sighing deeply Hermione got up as well and recognised suddenly that all eyes were on her. How much did the others hear? Would they think now that she had already slept with Ron? Would they think she was a slut or something? Swallowing the lump in her throat she went up the stairs after Ginny.

As soon as the door closed behind Hermione Ginny exploded.

"You did it! You two had sex, I don't believe it, it has finally happened! Wow, that's cool, when did it happen? It's awesome, isn't it? It's a great feeling I think, I always told you it was good and now you know it for yourself, that's great. I'm so happy for you two."

"Ginny, shut up."

"Oh." Ginny's face fell. "It wasn't good? You didn't like it?"

"We haven't slept with each other yet."

"Oh. So the same old story."

"No, not the same old story. We talked about it, you know."

She seemed surprised. "You talked about it? I can't imagine that. You are always so shy around each other."

"No, we're not." Hermione snapped, her face reddening. "We had an honest open talk about it. And I told him I was ready for it."

"Now that's good news!" Ginny smiled. "So it can't take too long anymore, right?"

"No, it's definitely going to be soon."

"Good. I'm sure he's more than ready by now."

Hermione blushed deeper. "I'm afraid." she whispered after a minute of silence.

"I know, I felt the same. But when the time is finally there you get all calm and comfortable with him."

"I'm afraid that he won't find me attractive."

"Are you kidding, girl?! That guy loves you more than anything else in this world. To him you are a goddess, so please don't tell me you've got complexes about your body!" Ginny was furious. "You are beautiful, Hermione, and I know that Ron thinks the same way!"

"Okay, okay."

"Try to be happy about it." Ginny encouraged.

"I already am."

"Good."

"Does it hurt?"

"It does. A little bit. But really, it's not too bad."

"And it gets better?"

"It gets fantastic."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Can I return to my homework?"

"No."

Hermione sighed. "I know."

**Thanks again for reading. Always love reviews and ideas how to continue the story.**

**Kisses.**

**saule-pleureur**


End file.
